


Reuni Tak Terduga

by yucc



Series: satu irama [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtroom Drama, Friendship, Law Enforcement, Lawyers, M/M, Reunions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Nyatanya, Kise bertemu teman lama di sidang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [kuroko no basuke, akakise, profesi] untuk dirra.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Kise mengira ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Akashi seusai masa sekolah mereka. Rupanya, dugaannya benar-benar salah.

Pengacara tersangka hari ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan kaptennya semasa SMP, Akashi Seijuurou. Kise benar-benar tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa Akashi membela seorang tersangka pemerkosaan seperti ini. Akashi yang ia kenal sama sekali tidak mungkin mengasosiasikan diri dengan penjahat semacan tersangka yang mau ia tuntut.

Sidang yang berjalanlah yang membuktikan segalanya.

Bukti-bukti ternyata telah terkontaminasi. Yang lebih memalukan lagi, pelaku sesungguhnya adalah bagian dari kepolisian. Selaku jaksa, Kise membatalkan tuntutannya. Ia merasa sangat malu karena lalai memeriksa kasus sampai ke akar-akarnya, tapi setidaknya, seseorang yang tak bersalah tidak akan masuk penjara hari ini.

"... Seperti biasa, kau selalu benar, ya, Akashicchi," ujar Kise begitu rangkaian sidang selesai. Ia berhasil mengejar langkah Akashi yang keluar duluan dari ruangan.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kau hanya kurang teliti. Kurang menumpuk pengalaman. Itu saja, Kise."

" _Yeah_. Untung saja Akashicchi menjadi pengacaranya. Aku tidak tahu akan merasa bagaimana nantinya kalau tahu telah salah memenjarakan orang." Kise menghela napas lelah. Sekali lagi, pria berambut pirang itu mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

"Yang sudah berlalu, biarlah berlalu." Akashi melirik jam tangannya sejenak. Mata merahnya beralih pada Kise kemudian.

"Mau ke bar? Untuk melepas penat."

Senyuman singkat muncul di wajah Kise. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Ayo, Akashicchi."

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
